Spyro & Cynder: The Eternal Love
by xx7rogue6xx
Summary: (UNFINISHED) This is only a rewrite of an alternate possibility in TLoS: The Eternal Night. Where Cynder decides her destiny really IS with Spyro and the Guardians. This is only my first story, so I hope you can give me some reviews on what to change and what to keep. Hope you enjoy!


It was quiet that night in the temple, nothing but the slight sound of nature in the forest outside. And quiet was exactly what Cynder needed right now...

Cynder put on her bracelets and fastened her neckbrace, and was ready to go, but on her way out, She looked out toward the temple's balcony and noticed Spyro sleeping smack in the middle of it. He was laying on his side, all curled up into a circle, and the moonlight glistening of of his Purple scales.

Cynder could only smile at this sight. If She had to say it herself, He looked adorable sleeping like that, She even felt like walking over there and giving him one final hug goodbye. But She couldn't. She could not risk waking him up, but at the same time She didn't want to leave him.

"You need to do this. you don't belong here" Said a voice in her head. Cynder turned her head away from the balcony and started for the door, only having herself to blame for this miserable choice she was making. Now she had to worry about sneaking through the Guardians Dragon's room. On her way through she noticed an odd golden light shining behind Volteer. "Hmm..." Cynder thought, "I wonder if Volteer himself powers that night-light"

What she knew little about was that the "night-light" was really a specific dragonfly waiting until he was in the clear.

It took bravery and courage, but She had finally crept past the slumbering Guardians and was out the main door. not sure where she was going to go from here, She headed west. Cynder looked behind her, getting one last look of the temple; the only safe place she knew about.

"It might be safe" Cynder murmured,"but I can't stay where I am constantly reminded of... 'those days'." Even to this day, that egotistical dragonfly named "Sparx" hadn't shut up about Cynder turning evil again, and she could remember all the names He had called her: the "Female-o-fright" or the "E.P.S.D. (Evil Psychotic She-Dragon)"

Just thinking of these names sent bitterness and hatred through Her veins, but even She knew that Sparks was half-right. Cynder didn't know if she would be corrupted again, but what she did know for a fact was that Gaul's forces were looking for her. And if they found her in the temple they would attack, capture her and kill anyone who tries to stop them. Which was another reason she was leaving; for the safety of the Guardians, for Ignitus... for Spyro...

* * *

"Spyro... Spyro... Spyro..." Just thinking of His name made Cynder's heart hurt. Spyro had treated Her with more care than all four of the Guardian Dragons combined; He helped Cynder wake up and get out of bed everyday, educated Her in how to defend herself, He even taught her how to use some of her powers.

One time, Sparks took his anger out on Cynder, and had said some pretty personal stuff about "those days" directly to her. Spyro had walked into the room shortly after Sparx had left, to find Cynder crying.

Spyro helped her talk about what happened and if there was any way he could make her feel better. When she said she didn't know, Spyro improvised. He gave Cynder a hug so big and gentle, she almost immediately stopped crying and hugged Him back tightly in return; they both remembered that moment very well, considering Cyril took a picture of that happening.

all Cynder could think about now was that beautiful hug with Spyro, and how he would react when he woke up and found out she was gone. this thought made the pain in her heart grow even more, she tried to stimulate the pain by thinking of more happy moments of Spyro, but they didn't help much.

* * *

Cynders paws got sore from walking and she decided to take a break, resting down beside an ancient statue of a figure she hadn't read about yet.

After a quiet ten minutes cynder got up and started walking again, but she had only walked about a few feet before she heard an all-too-familiar voice behind her...

"Cynder, what are you doing out here? it's dangerous."

Knowing who it was, and trying to keep calm about it, she responded: "You... shouldn't have followed me Spyro."

She slowly turned around to look at him, also noticing that Spyro looked a little less worried about the situation, which helped her calm down a bit.

"please, don't make this harder for me than it already is."

"that's good enough for me" said Sparx (whom Cynder just noticed was right behind Spyro), "see ya"

Spyro just ignored Sparx and told Cynder: "I'm just trying to understand."

"I'm leaving spyro, I don't belong here. After all I've done, all I've put you through... I cant stay"

"Cynder, Nobody blames you for what happened"

"Uhh, I do. speak for yourself." Sparx said.

"Sparks... " Spyro began.

"No, Sparx is right!" Cynder interrupted, "And everyday that goes by, I'm reminded of it."

Trying to keep her voice stable, she said: "Spyro, your place is here, Your destiny is here..." she closed her eyes and tried not to burst into tears, "But mine is somewhere out there for me to find"

She turned around to to walk away but before she could, she heard spyro's shaky voice: "C-C-Cynder... I-I don't want you to go."

"Goodbye Spyro" Cynder said softly, and without looking back, bolted into a run, she tripped over a tree root, but got up and kept running until she knew Spyro wasn't chasing her. Finally stopping to catch her breath, she realized that she might have been running nonstop for 5 minutes, she also realized one of her bracelets was missing.

"Oh no" She thought, "It must have come off when I tripped on that root". Cynder didn't want to go back for it at first, but she did look awkward with only three bracelets on...

* * *

On her way back, Cynder never let her guard down, not letting up for a second. She couldn't afford Spyro to find her again, and she took great caution in that risk when she finally spotted the bracelet wrapped around the same root she tripped on.

She started to approach, but thought "Hmm... this is too easy...". lowering her body to the ground and crawling over like a snake in the grass, wishing she had Spyro's earth element so she could sense if anybody was close by.

At last, the brave Dragoness plucked the bracelet off the root and fastened it to her wrist, only to notice something close by; a small box held closed by one clasp, and on top of it was a piece of paper.

A little confused by this, mainly because she didn't see the box there before, Cynder took one last look around before lifting herself back up, she picked up and unfolded the paper; it was a letter from Spyro:

* * *

 _ **Cynder,**_

 _ **(I am nowhere close by, I am back at the temple, so don't worry about that.)**_

 _ **I did not expect you to come back for just a bracelet. But since you found the box and the letter, I will be honest with you.  
I understand why you want to leave, and I don't blame you. But I also don't blame you for anything you did when you were corrupted.  
**_

 _ **I am not writing this letter to tempt you into coming back. If you want your own life, I will not intervene.**_

 ** _In the box you will notice something special inside. Terrador told me he crafted them himself by my parents request. they were going to give them to me once I grew up and found somebody I love so that person and I could wear them together as a symbol of a lasting relationship.  
_** ** _I want you to have them, both of them._**

 ** _I will not inform the Guardians of your_** ** _disappearance. If they ask, I'll just say I don't know._** ** _I still wish you could've stayed._**

 ** _I love you..._**

 ** _-Spyro_**

Those last three words of the letter echo'd in her head, causing her to smile. As she undid the clasp and opened the box, Cynder almost gasped as the inside revealed two identical necklaces, one being a silver chain with emeralds embedded into the chain, the other being a gold chain with purple gemstones called Alexendrite. The box also had a smaller letter inside that informed her that the gemstones have been enchanted to glow whenever the wearer expresses or feels love toward another individual.

The letter also had the picture of Spyro and Cynder hugging on that very special day, hanging on to it with a paper clip; making the pain in her heart to grow even more, but now she knew what the pain was, it all made sense: It was her feelings for Spyro!

Cynder had never wanted to believe it at first, But it was so clear to her now; she loved him, and there was nothing in the world that could change that. This moment had caused a serious turning point in where her destiny lied, now she knew where she belonged.

"Maybe my destiny isn't what I think in my head..." Cynder thought, "It's what I feel in my heart". And retracing her footsteps, she headed back for the temple...


End file.
